


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: Atlantis, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baal reveals a rather unique talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Sam picked at her salad as she scanned the report in front of her, occasionally glancing up at Baal who was busily explaining some of the differences between the Pegasus and Milky Way DHDs to an avidly listening Chuck. It was such an obvious case of hero worship that she smiled as Sheppard's team gathered around to drop their trays onto the table. "Hey, Teyla," Sam greeted, scooting closer to Baal to give her friend room.

Teyla smiled back, glancing over at Chuck as she sat down. "I have left a copy of the report you requested on your desk."

"Thanks…how's Kanaan doing?"

"He and the rest of my people are quite well, thank you for asking…" Sam watched out of the corner of her eye as Chuck left the table, discomfited by the presence of the others. Baal immediately propped his chin on his hands and stared across at McKay, who pulled his tray back against his chest protectively. Half-listening as John asked about the dietary requirements of Goa'uld, she turned back to Teyla and thus missed when the conversation about food abruptly turned into a game of one-upmanship.

"Oh yeah? Well, _I_ can recite pi in my sleep!"

"I _created_ pi."

"I had some pie for dessert yesterday," Sheppard offered.

Rodney closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just when I think you can't say anything more stupid…" His eyes snapped open and he leaned over the table with a triumphant smile. "_I_ created the Intergalactic Gate Bridge."

"Hey," Sam protested.

"Okay, half-created it," Rodney allowed grudgingly.

He continued to list his various accomplishments, and Sam looked over at Baal to see a very familiar look in his eyes; it was the one that almost always heralded some sort of outrageous declaration, and this time was no different though that didn't keep her from nearly falling out of her chair in shock when he finally came out with it. "I can perform auto-fellatio."

Still in the middle of a self-congratulatory statement, Rodney stuttered to a stop. Ronon's bored expression transformed into one of intense interest, but John was the one who voiced his incredulity as Teyla's fork slipped from her fingers to clatter to the floor loudly. "Are you…are you serious?"

Baal sniffed. "I am hardly in the position to be making false claims," he said haughtily. The clear implication that Rodney was made the other man's eyes widen in outrage, and Sam poked her husband in the ribs warningly. He gave her his best 'innocent' look. "What?"

"You know what." His answering smirk made her sigh and shake her head as he stood to leave, closely followed by John and Ronon. Teyla regained enough of her composure to finish her lunch and when Rodney trailed after her, Sam reached a hand up to tap her earpiece. "Baal."

"_Samantha, _" he replied teasingly.

"Were…were you serious?"

"_About what, exactly? _"

"You know _what_, exactly."

"_Oh, **that**_."

Sam felt her cheeks heating with embarrassment, even though she knew that no one else could possibly overhear them on the private channel. "And? Can you really?"

He laughed. "_If you're a good little Tau'ri, I might even show you sometime. _"

Good little…! "I bet you were just lying about it to make Rodney stop talking."

The pause on his end stretched for so long, Sam was smiling at the success of her ploy when he finally responded. "_Meet me in our quarters in half an hour. _"

Maybe she should let him bait Rodney more often.

_fin_

  



End file.
